I Love Your Existence
by Unobtrusive
Summary: I love you because you are my Edward, and I am your Bella. That's all there is to it." A short one-shot about Bella and how she answers when Edward asks why she loves him.


**Something that happened on the weekend inspired this story, it is for my Bella )**

**Don't own Twilight or the characters, don't even own most of the words said in this as they came from the mouth of another. Reviews are smiled upon!**

Edward lay next to me, the blanket between us to protect me from the cold of his body. As I began to drift off to sleep, I felt him sigh beside me. His hand stopped caressing the side of my face and he rolled on to his back to look at the roof. Ice colder than Edwards skin ran through my chest; it didn't take a genius to work out that something was troubling him. I rolled to my side so that I was facing him, I looked up at his perfectly sculptured face, wondering what could possibly trouble someone so perfect. He looked down on me, his eyes brimming with questions and frustration. I could guess one reason why he was frustrated. Just as I was about to part my lips and question him, he took the incentive. "I've oft began to wonder how much easier everything would be if I could peer into your mind as easy as anyone else's, you are aware of that aren't you?"  
I nodded. We had had this conversation many nights in a row and were still no closer to a solution. "What troubles you, love? What do you wish to know? Ask me and you know that I shall speak the truth." No matter how many times I tried to emulate his immaculate manner of speech, it always sounded false coming from me. He noticed this and smiled the lopsided grin that melted my brain like butter.  
"Why do you love me?" He asked, then winced slightly as I moved my hand to his face. I giggled, assuming that he believed I was going to slap him and then hurt myself. I gently stroked his marble-hard jaw line, moving upwards so I could run my fingers through his hair. After laying like that for a minute, I finally decided on what to tell him.  
"It's your hair, and how it's long enough to run my fingers through it without it ever feeling strange, and thick enough to twirl around but never get tangled. It's your eyes and how they see deep inside me, how they do not pierce my soul but ask for entry and wait patiently until they are allowed to see all of me. It's your hands," I slowly lifted his right hand to my face and kissed his palm, then turned it over and kissed each fingertip. "How they fit perfectly inside of mine." I slipped my hand inside of his and entwined our fingers, kissing his hand once again. My left hand slipped out from under the blanket and began to caress his hard chest. It was clearly muscled, but was only lightly defined. "I love how I can feel your chest rising up and down, knowing that the only reason that you're breathing is so that you can smell me." I kissed his chest, the cold tingling my lips slightly. "It may be a little bit hairy, but I can live with that." He chuckled slightly and pulled me tighter to him, kissing my forehead as he did so. I pushed him back slightly, surprising him, but he said nothing and let me continue with answering his question. My hand trailed down his chest and stopped above the edge of his pants, which he always refused to remove in my presence. "And then there's this…" I didn't finish the sentence as I continued to move my hand down over his pants, his body stiffened at my touch but he still did not interrupt me. "I love your legs, and how they are somehow able to carry me to our meadow and back without you getting tired." I tickled his thighs softly, knowing full well that it would do nothing for me, I just enjoyed the contact between our bodies that I yearned for every day. Finally, I moved my hands back up to his face and pulled his head down so that he stared right at me, and I stared right back. "Most of all, I love how you make me smile on the cloudiest and rainiest of days. I love you no matter what you do, because no matter what you do it's always exactly what I need to pick me up. I love coming to your house and feeling as though I've come home from an extended holiday. I love how we sit on your roof and watch the moon rise over the trees, not saying a word and enjoying a silence that will never be awkward. I love you because you are my Edward, and I am your Bella. That's all there is to it."  
I finished my rant and looked up at him, noticing for the first time that his eyes were the saddest I had ever seen, yet I knew the sadness was not a bad one. He pulled me tight against his body and kissed all over my head, lifted me up till we were face to face and planted the most passionate yet romantic kiss I have ever experienced straight onto my lips.  
"I love you too." He murmured. Those four words contained the weight of all that he felt in his silent heart, and I fell asleep knowing that he would never question my love for him again.


End file.
